The Heroes of Nidel
The Heroes of Nidel is the third session of the Lorem Ipsum campaign. Synopsis Lorem Ipsum finally returns to Nidel accompanied by the Merchant's League Caravan and receive a Hero's welcome. They enjoyed a day of rest and rich food as praise is showered upon them for their deed. Due to the Merchant's League contract they had, Luciana and Brigid reap the reward for their achievment in the form of Monetary gain and also become more well known in the Merchant's League, gaining a point of renown with them. The Blacksmith Rigs was among those who was rescued, and in a show of gratitude, he crafted a pair of matching swords for Luciana and Brigid. The swords were dark in color, with the one given to Brigid having a sun shaped pommel and the one given to Luciana having a moon shaped pommel. Lorem Ipsum then met another member of the Slayer's Take who was going by the name, 'The Scales of Justice'. She was sent to check on them since they had missed the deadline for returning to the Slayer's Take due to escorting the Caravan. After learning that one of Nidel's chief exports was Soap, Luciana bought a over a dozen different bars of soap and the crew had a spa day. Afterwards they began to talk about their Future plans. Janet wanted to return to the Slayer's Take in Vasselheim in order to complete her trial. Gorog, as a member of the Slayer's Take already, was also wanting to return as that was his home. Kohai simply wanted to see things through and was satisfied with following the group back. Luciana and Brigid considered their options. While they had been quite successful with the Merchant's League, they really owed most of the success due to meeting up with the rest of the Party. The other item to consider was that they need friends in order to protect the Duchess. Thus, they too decided to continue with the group and travel back to Vasselheim. Having their direction, the group spent some time getting prepared for the journey. Gorog and Janet bought potions from a local merchant, with one of the potions being a potion of slowness. The Group rented another skiff as well to assist them with their travels. Once all of their preparation was complete, Lorem Ipsum began to head towards the Bay of Giffs. The Scales of Justice and Luciana shared a dream of a masked woman reaching out to them. They both rejected the offered hand and received some psychic damage. Then the following day they encountered a group of old women who were warning them about a troll on the road. Lorem Ipsum engaged the troll, but Kohai was suspicious of the women and stayed back as the others defeated it. As they returned to the skiff, the group suddenly found that the old women that they saved were actually hags! They claimed they could kill the group at any time. The Hags were demanding to know who the figure in the dream was. As combat seemed to draw near, Luciana released her Necrotic Shroud to stop things from going further into hostilities. The hags decided to part, but left Lorem Ipsum with a hag eye which could be use to communicate if they received more information about the woman in their dream. The Scales of Justice threw the hag eye out into the air and destroyed it with an exploding arrow. The group decided to make camp just outside of the Bay Giffs due to arriving late at the gates.